This invention relates to a spreader bracket for concrete forms. In particular the spreader bracket not only positions the inner form from the outer form but elevates the inner form from the bed of a floor slab that is integrally poured with a perimeter stem wall in a foundation for structures such as housing.
Heretofore the inner form of a foundation wall has been conventionally supported by vertical stakes that were driven into the ground through what became the base slab for a continuously poured floor slab and perimeter stem wall foundation. In addition to the stake hole through the slab and underlying vapor barrier, the inner stakes often become difficult to remove and occasionally cause chipping of the adjacent surface of the slab on forced removal of the stakes from the set but uncured concrete slab. While the resulting hole and chipped surface can be patched with the expenditure of additional labor time, the patched square hole is structurally weak and may become a focal point for slab cracks to develop. The use of stakes for the inside form also results in an obstacle for tamping the concrete resulting in weak spots. Additionally, the stakes interfere with finishing the concrete surface adjacent the form. These inconveniences and problems coupled with the lengthy time required to set up and take down conventional forms make welcome any labor and material saving devices which result in a structurally and visually improved product.